Time to forget
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS centré sur Stefan, suivant le début de sa déchéance
1. Time To Forget

_Écrit dans le cadre des 24 heures du FOF, sous le thème 'Insomnie' à écrire en l'espace de deux heures. Pour davantage d'informations, vous pouvez visiter mon profil où se trouvent les liens ou simplement m'envoyer un MP, je me ferai un plaisir de vous informer!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : Stefan<strong>_

_**Rating : K+**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Quelques heures après que Stefan ait goûté au sang humain de nouveau, il n'arrive plus à dormir. Des pensées le hante, l'avenir le hante [Suite du 02.22]

* * *

><p><strong>Time to forget<strong>

Ses pas l'avaient conduit au bord de l'eau. Il était encore très tôt, seul le chant des oiseaux animait les lieux. Leur pépillement semblait mélancolique ce matin-là- ou peut-être était-ce lui qui l'était. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, hanter par les images de qu'il allait fait, lesquelles se mêlaient aux récents évènements. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. À dire au revoir. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il enfouit ses doigts glacés au fond de ses poches, les frottant doucement. Il enfouit ses doigts glacés au fond de ses poches, les frottant doucement contre le cuir de sa veste. Il n'avait pourtant pas froid. Il n'aurait jamais froid. Ce concept était bien loin de lui, l'éloignait d'elle encore plus. Sa tête bascula vers l'arrière alors qu'il fermait les yeux et appréciait le courant d'air frais qui caressait sa gorge. Il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible pénétrait en lui et agrippait son cœur mort. Aussi brutal et glacial le toucher pouvait-il être, il ne s'en sentait que plus serin. Parce que ça produisait un vide en lui, chassait toutes les questions qui le taraudaient depuis l'annonce de Klaus une semaine plutôt.

_Elena…_

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, ses paupières se relevèrent doucement et son regard rencontra une pierre sur le sol. Sans hésitation, il se pencha pour la récupérer et la fit jouer entre les doigts de sa main droite. Elle était petite et plate, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être lourde et déformée. Un coin de ses lèvres s'étira en un demi-sourire suffisant alors qu'il réalisait que cette pierre était le miroir parfait de son cœur.

_**Je ne t'ai pas encore quitté que tu me manques déjà…**_

Sous une impulsion venue d'il ne savait où- de la soif qui le harcelaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà; cette soif qu'il croyait avoir oublie à jamais, qu'il croyait avoir renié, mais dont il avait été forcé de retrouvé- il balança son bras vers l'arrière et lança la pierre vers le lac. Il la regarda décrire un arc parfait avant d'effleurer l'eau. Et de rebondir. Quatre fois. Laissant à chacun de ses bonds une série de petits cercles qui troublaient la tranquillité de l'eau et lui donnait dans un même temps du relief. Rien n'était plus beau qu'une mer qui se déchaînait. La pierre disparut rapidement de sa vue, coulant doucement vers le fond sablonneux du lac. Il pouvait encore entendre l'écho de son ricochet sur la surface de l'eau.

Stefan ferma les yeux et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, quittant la surface du lac des yeux. Il s'en détourna, y fit dos, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas le courage de retourner à la pension Salvatore. Il savait qu'elle y serait. En compagnie de Damon.

_Damon…_

C'était la seule raison qui l'aurait empêchait de partir s'il avait eu le choix, mais c'était également la seule raison qui lui permettait de partir sans avoir trop de remords. Il la saurait en sécurité avec lui. Il savait que jamais son frère n'abandonnerait Elena, qu'il la protègerait même s'il devait se faire tuer pour le faire. Et il savait qu'il allait mieux à l'heure qu'il était Katherine devait certainement leur avoir apporté l'antidote. Mais il était également pleinement conscient des sentiments que son frère éprouvait envers celle qui était sa petite amie. Il savait que Damon serait prêt à tout pour l'avoir maintenant qu'il ne serait plus là pour l'en empêcher. Et c'était une perspective qui l'effrayait. Ou plutôt, ce qui l'effrayait, c'était la possibilité qu'Elena en vienne à retourner ses sentiments et l'oublie, lui qui ne serait plus là.

Il renvoya encore une fois sa tête basculer vers l'arrière et soupira. Il ne retournerait. Il n'irait pas faire ses adieux. Ils devaient savoir maintenant ou ils ne tarderaient pas à le savoir. Il ne voulait pas de leur aide; aller vers eux, serait en obtenir. Il ne voulait pas les voir s'embarquer dans une autre histoire impossible- une autre histoire qui n'avait aucune solution- alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se sortir de la précédente. Elena méritait mieux que ça; mieux que les problèmes qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter. Elle méritait une vie normale, une famille même. Tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Damon méritait mieux également. Il avait énormément souffert par le passé, il méritait le calme qui lui était donné. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son humanité.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du bord du lac, Stefan s'empressa de chasser toutes pensées qui le reliaient encore à eux. S'il voulait suivre Klaus et s'éviter les ennuies, il se devait d'obéir- bien que ça ne lui serait pas tant difficile. Il aura beau essayer de se mentir, il ne pourrait jamais nier le fait qu'il appréciait le goût du sang humain qui coulait le long de sa gorge, appréciait la chaleur qui l'envahissait et le faisait frémir pour davantage. Il ne pourrait pas non plus nier le plaisir qu'il ressentait à tuer de pauvres victimes innocentes. De voir la peur dans leurs yeux, leurs corps se tortiller pour lui échapper et les tremblements qui s'emparaient de leurs membres lorsqu'elles réalisaient qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance contre lui. L'instinct du chasseur prenait le dessus. Plus forte que jamais pour avoir été ignorée aussi longtemps. Stefan ne pouvait pas se mentir : il apprécierait fort certainement le mode de vie que lui offrait Klaus.

Lorsqu'il le retrouva, une heure plus tard, il avait déjà tout oublié de son passé, prêt à se soumettre aux pires atrocités pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait- qu'il avait aimé jusqu'à l'instant….

* * *

><p><em>Et un sac de sang offert gratuitement à tous les vampires reviewers! <em>


	2. Désillusion

_Écrit pour la communauté « 31-jours » sur Live journal, sous le thème « La chute de la flèche ». L'OS dort depuis un moment dans mes tiroirs, comme vous le verrez, puisque j'ai manqué les délais de publication, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais! :D Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : Stefan<strong>

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Désillusion<strong>

« _J'ai embrassé Damon._ »

La vie quitta Stefan l'espace d'un instant. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que la noirceur autour de lui. Bourdonnement alarmant dans ses oreilles également. C'était comme si des dizaines de flèches avaient été lancées par des archers- _par Elena_- et qu'elles étaient toutes tombées en même temps. Une- _des centaines, peut-être, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas, avec cette douleur_- avait atteint son cœur. Il ne pensait plus en avoir, surtout depuis qu'il s'était remis à boire du sang humain, qu'il avait sombré dans la méchanceté. Plus rien ne l'avait atteint depuis des mois, le choc le rendit amorphe. Il avait mal, _mal, __**mal**_! Un simple baiser avait réussi à le sortir de sa torpeur. Il se détourna, quittant en gardant la tête droite. Il était incapable de la regarder, coincé entre sa colère et sa déception…


	3. Quarante-quatrième fois

_Écrit pour les 24 heures du FOF de décembre 2013._

* * *

><p><em>Thème : Fin <em>

_Pairing : Stefan_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : L'histoire comme les personnes appartiennent aux créateurs de The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

><p><strong>Quarante-quatrième fois <strong>

Chaque souffle. Chaque gémissement. Chaque frisson le rapprochait de la fin. La panique le gagnait, lui laissant encore moins de temps. C'était vain, il en avait conscience. Il s'était déjà fait piégé quarante-trois fois par ce cycle. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, ses mains frappaient contre les parois de la caisse, déterminé qu'il était à les faire céder. Ça lui importait peu que chaque jour qui passait le rendait plus faible, il ne faisait que lutter plus fort, fardant l'espoir que son agonie cesserait plus vite. Toujours le calme avant que la tempête ne revienne. Quand enfin l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons eut raison de lui, sa dernière pensée dut pour les deux êtres à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Il allait mourir pour la quarante-quatrième fois et ni Damon ni Elena n'étaient encore venu à son secours. Quand ses yeux se fermèrent son pincement au coeur ne diminua pas, l'image de leurs deux corps dansant ensemble, tous les deux heureux qu'il ne soit pas dans le chemin pour les faire culpabiliser, le hantait dans la pénombre de ses paupières...


End file.
